The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to fracture detection and characterization using resistivity images.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Measurements of the subterranean formation may be made throughout the operations to characterize the formation and aide in making operational decisions. One example measurement corresponds to the electrical resistivity (or its inverse conductivity) of the formation, which can be used to determine whether the formation or a layer of the formation is likely to contain hydrocarbons. Natural fractures or cracks within the formation may skew the measurements, however, reducing the accuracy of the calculated resistivity and the decisions made based on the calculated resistivity.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.